


WWLD? (What Would Loki Do?)

by Tomstinkerbell



Category: British Actor RPF, Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: D/s, F/M, Mention of spanking, Mildly Dominant Loki, Mildly Dominant Tom, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomstinkerbell/pseuds/Tomstinkerbell
Summary: This story was inspired by this imagine, in which Tom wears his Loki costume (complete with wig) for you.
When I first read it, I took it upon myself to embellish that a bit - spur of the moment - in the notes:
Imagine if he VOLUNTEERS to do so … or even knows you’d love it so he surprises you with it … in bed one night  … when you’re naked … waking you up from a sound sleep … with his mouth between your legs, which are already being held firmly in place over his shoulders … ignoring any protests you might register in favor of making you scream his name uncontrollably …
I didn’t use the X Reader format, because I wanted to be able to explore what Tom was feeling, too.  Please excuse any editing problems - I threw this together kinda quickly.
This story contains:  Oral Sex, Sex, Mention of Spanking and Mildly Dom Loki/Tom, D/s





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by this [imagine](http://tom-hiddleston-imagines.tumblr.com/post/152775123135/submitted-by-marril96-sb), in which Tom wears his Loki costume (complete with wig) for you.
> 
> When I first read it, I took it upon myself to embellish that a bit - spur of the moment - in the notes:
> 
> Imagine if he VOLUNTEERS to do so … or even knows you’d love it so he surprises you with it … in bed one night … when you’re naked … waking you up from a sound sleep … with his mouth between your legs, which are already being held firmly in place over his shoulders … ignoring any protests you might register in favor of making you scream his name uncontrollably …
> 
> I didn’t use the X Reader format, because I wanted to be able to explore what Tom was feeling, too. Please excuse any editing problems - I threw this together kinda quickly.
> 
> This story contains: Oral Sex, Sex, Mention of Spanking and Mildly Dom Loki/Tom, D/s

He was late – shooting had run longer than it should have. Tom let himself into their flat as quietly as he could, stalking purposefully into their bedroom, intending to surprise her with a dramatic entrance.

But, when he detected no sounds – of TV or typing coming from inside - and after turning on the soft light furthest away from the bed, he found her asleep, lying on her back with a leg drawn up, and wearing the lingerie he had told her to put on when he’d called her earlier in the day – a diaphanous little number that pushed up those amazing breasts of hers then floated loosely down from there, ending just about at her hips, where the teeny, tiny thong took over, which didn’t leave much to his already fevered imagination.

All in green and gold, of course.

That was why he had bought the set for her in the first place, to razz her about the thing she had for Loki. He always teased her mercilessly about it – thoroughly enjoying the blush it brought to her cheeks – when he frequently bemoaned the idea that she didn’t love him for himself, but instead because he was Loki.

And tonight was supposed to be a bit of a twist . . . mostly for her benefit - although driving her wild with lust – as he had an inkling his little surprise would - was absolutely going to do the same thing to him.

Pleasuring her pleasured him immensely.

As Tom stood at the foot of the bed, he pondered what to do. Asleep like that, she looked like an angel, and, even awake, she pretty much was.

His angel.

His body already – long since - straining against the confines of the leather armour, he couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips as he took in the enticing sight – and scent – of her.

And then the thought struck him.

He was the embodiment of Loki at this moment, having deliberately left the set in full regalia, and now he was acting as Loki probably would, watching her and having uncontrollably lascivious thoughts when she had no idea that he was even there.

What would Loki do?

Dominant, hedonistic, devilish Loki was her exact opposite. He loved the idea of him taking her, defiling her innate purity by giving her no choice but to surrender herself to him completely – to using his knowledge of what would arouse her the most to deepen her submission, to make her cum, unable to stop her body’s rampant responses - and certainly not him - doing so as many times as it pleased him, then fucking her wildly, savagely, while bringing her along on that ride, too, whether she wanted to or not.

An unholy smile spread across his face as he gave full reign to his impulse to be Loki for her tonight, placing a knee on the bed and slowly moving towards her.

Luckily for him, she was a deep sleeper.

With one leg already conveniently bent, he was able to slowly, carefully move the other so that he could impose himself between them, reaching out to hook his fingers into the elastic waistband of her tiny undies to begin pulling them down, although they ended up caught beneath her.

Keeping his mantra in mind as best he could, Loki solved that problem quickly by ripping them apart. Had she been awake to watch him, he would have locked his eyes with hers and done it with his teeth.

She stirred a little – and he stilled – but, surprisingly, she merely turned her head on the pillow while opening her legs even further for him.

His mischievous smile deepened as he settled himself at the altar of her womanhood, drawing a deep, wholly intoxicating breath, full of the musky, feminine scent of her as he nuzzled his nose against the soft, swollen lips of her cleft –

His head shot up as a thought struck him, and, impulsively, he reached to his left to quietly claim her right hand, bringing her fingers – particularly her index and middle – to his nose to take in their piquant, personal bouquet, too.

He was right!

The naughty girl had been touching herself in his absence, he would bet – and without permission, too!

The thought of it – images of past times when he had sat back to watch her do that as he did the same thing for himself – had him biting back a guttural groan and grinding himself into the mattress, finding little help there, unfortunately.

Damn the prudish edict that had caused them to change his uniform so drastically to hide his endowment behind that annoying – cockblocking - flap of leather!

Laying her hand back down, Loki concentrated on arranging her the way he wanted her to be, keeping his eyes on her face as he leaned forward, slowly and carefully bending her legs back.

That was what did it – caused her to wake up, slowly – but he took good advantage of the time he had left until she was fully awake and, in several skillful, coordinated movements, he caught her legs on his shoulders - which naturally forced them to widen even more – leaning down to seal his greedy lips over her already surprisingly prominent little button and driving two fingers into her at the same time, not stopping until they were completely buried in her quim, where he could crook his fingers against that ultra sensitive spot every time he fucked her with them.

. . . Someone was touching her very intimately. Someone who seemed to know exactly what he was doing to her. At first, she couldn’t decide whether it was part of a delicious dream – but then she decided that, if it was, she didn’t want it to stop!

Whoever it was had already rendered her largely defenseless against him, lying heavily between legs that left her open to whatever he might want do to her, but that was apparently not enough to satisfy him, because he left her all at once – rendering her hard pressed to smother the whimper that rose in her throat- and proceeded to spread her even further merely by hitching himself up a little and encouraging her to bend a knee over each broad . . . shoulder . . . 

Was that leather she smelled? she wondered, as she became more and more aware of what was happening to her with every passing second.

But by the time her eyelids fluttered open – by the time she was really conscious, she was much too far gone to help herself, and the sight that greeted her only sent her arousal into the stratosphere: Loki was lying there - bedecked as if he would go to battle with her – stretched out between her legs, his long, black hair tickling her inner thighs, talented lips and tongue ensuring that the first words out of her mouth were not any kind of protest – to her severe embarrassment – not even anything coherent - but rather a long, savage moan.

Instinctively, she lifted her hands from where they had been resting at her hips, wanting to bury her fingers in that glorious head of hair, but instead she found her fingers threaded through his, effectively bound to him.

She blinked at that movement, heart beating faster. It was Tom, wasn’t it? She thought, still a bit sleepy. It had to be Tom . . .

But, long moments later, when – whoever he was - had successfully reduced her to a quivering, mindless mass – but had not allowed her to cum – that dark head rose.

And she was proven wrong. Very wrong.

This wasn’t Tom at all. There was not a trace of the man she loved to distraction on his face.

This was pure, unadulterated Loki.

Her first impulse, though, was to whisper, “Tom?” tentatively, not quite trusting what she was seeing.

His smile wasn’t one that connoted happiness, but unapologetic self-satisfaction, instead.

Even when he spoke, his register was deeper, richer. “Loki, darling,” he corrected firmly. “Let me hear you say it once, before I make you scream it.”

Her eyes wide in amazement, she nonetheless obeyed him, saying this time, a little more strongly, “Loki?”

Had the God shivered at that? She couldn’t be sure, but she thought so.

He almost smiled – although there was no Tom to speak of in his expression, so it was much less of a smile than she was used to. “If you do as you are told, I will bring you to heights no mortal - not even this Tom you speak of - could.” His voice and face changed, becoming darker and more threatening. “But if you are naughty, then I shall punish you most severely. Do you understand?”

Tentatively, she answered, “Yes, Loki.”

He frowned, scolding, “Yes, Sir.”

She paused, and Loki wondered if she was going to fight him on such a small point.

He sincerely hoped she did.

“Yes, Sir,” she repeated finally, although she still moved weakly beneath him, as if testing the strength of his hold on her.

Bending down to take a smooth, plump lip in his mouth, he suckled on it a bit before nibbling on the opposite side, then running his tongue along the inside perimeter of her cleft, deliberately avoiding the throbbing center of her pleasure.

“Struggle all you like, little one. I would enjoy a chance to subdue you even further. But know this,” he caught her gaze, “you are mine to do with as I please. I won’t let you go until you no longer have the voice to scream my name, nor the strength to even thrash your head on the pillow, until there is no more fight left in you, because you are too satiated, too utterly saturated, by the complete and utter ecstasy I have brought to you.”

He lowered his head again to begin lazily flicking her with the tip of his tongue. “Only then will I take my pleasure within you, forcing your weakened body to one last peak before I take my leave of you, while your flesh still clenches and throbs and tingles and yearns for more of my touch.”

She can’t quite believe it her eye or her ears, but she nonetheless found herself arching up, trying to press that little morsel even further into his mouth, seeking more of the attentions he was lavishing on her, and making him chuckle in satisfaction before he moved their still interlaced hands to her hips, exerting just enough pressure there that she was no longer able to offer herself up to him.

“All in good time,” he murmured, burying his entire face against her slit, then licking and kissing and suckling his way back up to her clit. “All in my good time, and not before.”

He thoroughly enjoyed the other attempts she made to try to hurry him along, but thwarted each of them easily, always returning to press the flat of his tongue over her, moving it in unhurried circles sometimes, flicking her, suckling, doing everything he knew drove her crazy, but also knowing her more than well enough to prevent her from climaxing as he indulged himself in her slowly but greedily, as if he would never, ever get enough of her.

Only when she was reduced to begging, writhing as best she could beneath him, tugging at hands that were artfully trapped in a manner that kept her controlled, but also connected to him intimately, somehow, did he finally relent.

“You may come, my lovely.”

But he didn’t quicken his pace in the least, torturing her further by not hurrying her towards her goal, and nearly driving her crazy as he did so, that beautiful body taut and coiled beneath him, muscles gathered, nerves so sensitized that what he was doing to her was almost – but not quite – painful.

“Surrender to me, my darling,” he encouraged, softly, at first, but quickly growing more demanding, more dominant. “Give me what is mine - you are not allowed to withhold your bliss from me – do it now, woman!”

And, with his name bursting past her lips as he’d promised her it would, as if on command, to be screamingly chanted in frantic supplication throughout, she gave in to him, gave herself to him, on the most basic of levels.

She had never felt more overwhelmed, more overtaken by sexual pleasure in her life. It rolled through her in savage waves as he refused to relent, actively forcing her to peak after helpless peak, reducing her to a growling, grasping, heaving mess that at once couldn’t abide the idea that he might stop and baldly wondered if she’d survive it if he didn’t.

In the midst of this maelstrom, he rose and, making the slightest of adjustments in his armour, then reaching down to grab her hips and maneuver her so that she was on the barest tip of his cock before catching her eye and ramming himself into her, leaning back on his knees and lifting her so that she rode him helplessly, holding her easily in place, each hammering thrust eliciting a groaned gasp from her as she was swept up by him again, hurtling towards that last peak, her flesh too sensitive to contemplate another violent explosion.

But she was not being given a choice.

“No, Loki, please!” she begged.

“Yes, my darling. Yes.” Then he caught her around the throat, somewhat tightly, and hauled her closer to him as his arm wrapped around her waist to send her pounding down onto him, and into his powerful thrusts. “I will always make it yes for you.”

This time, he was the one who chanted, muttering, “Yes!” under his breath at her until he heard her reach that inevitable crest, fighting him at the last until he wrapped his arms around her, tucking her under him, and rode her savagely through it, the intoxicating feeling of her clamping around him in the throes of her pleasure driving him past his control and into his own, screaming and growling and fucking her till there was nothing left in or of him.

As he collapse, he rolled slightly so that he didn’t land on top of her, but rather she ended up clasped to his side as they both tried to recover, with varying rates of success.

He was better off than she was, by far, and, after a few moments began divesting himself of both his Loki personna and the costume at the same time, but every time he tried to move away from her, she whimpered and grabbed for him, so it took him longer than it would have if he’d simply stood and done it, but he wasn’t about to make her feel abandoned in any way after what she’d gone through, knowing she would feel raw and exposed in its wake. 

She wasn’t at all the clingy type, but when she was, he did his best to let her cling as long as she might like, enjoying the powerful feelings her overt behavior inspired in him – love, protectiveness . . . and not a small amount of sheer possessiveness that had surprised him at first.

When he was nude, he relieved her of her pretty, gauzy lingerie, dropping it down on top of what remained of Loki – all long hair and leather and boots - liking the stark contrast between the two.

She was still shivering and shaking, so he wrapped himself around her then pulled the covers up over the two of them, doing his best to soothe her with his voice as well as gentle, loving touches here and there, and slowly, very slowly, she began to calm down.

When her mind was capable of more than just animalistic responses, she kissed him deeply. “Thank you, Tom.”

He gave her a crooked grin and a soft chuckle. “Don’t you mean, ‘thank you, Loki’?”

She laughed. “Either or both, I don’t much care at the moment.”

Tom pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Just before she feel back asleep within the warmth and safety of his embrace, he heard her ask, “Do you think that, sometime – not for a long, long time because I need to recover – but sometime in the distant future, Loki might agree to make another appearance?”

He pretended to mull this over carefully. “I think he might – after all, he told me that he enjoyed himself immensely. Perhaps he should come back and punish you for touching yourself without permission,” he chided gently.

The first part earned him a sleepy chuckle – the second a startled gasp, although as he could tell how close she was to her losing her battle with Morpheus because that was the extent of her protest – for the moment, anyway. 

As he held her tenderly in his arms while she slept, Tom began to think about who he needed to bribe in the costume department in order to acquire a set of Loki’s armor on a more permanent basis . . .


End file.
